


darkest before the dawn

by JDBloom



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBloom/pseuds/JDBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While attending an event Blaine opens his eyes and Sebastian's world crumbles down.</p><p>seblaine week: Day 5 free day (famous!seblaine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from Florence + The Machine "Shake It Out"

The sound of cameras clicking, yelling paparazzi, and screaming fans hit Blaine's ears, but he keeps a big smile on his face through it all. He tries not to let it show one bit that he's annoyed and irritated that once again Sebastian is late.

“Where's Sebastian?” one of the paps questions as he takes three pictures of him in a row.

Blaine looks to his left where his publicist, Santana Lopez, is standing.

“All right,” she snaps, grabbing out for him and pulling him inside the building.

Sometimes he's grateful for having a tough publicist like Santana. To everyone else she's that publicist that doesn't let Blaine do anything, but he knows better. Santana watches out for him. Always keeps his best interest despite what everyone says about her.

“Thank you,” he mutters, not letting his happy smile disappear.

“Yeah, well your smile is turning murderous rather than charming so tune it down,” she comments glancing down at her iPad, even though he knows that she's got their itinerary memorized. “Do you want to go sit down now or mingle?”

“I need to use the restroom.”

She rolls her eyes, but nods as she goes to sit in one of the sofas by the lounging area.

The moment he's in a stall he pulls out his cell phone and calls Sebastian. After the fourth ring it goes straight to voicemail. “Hey, you're late,” he says before laughing nervously. “I can't believe- Just please let me know you're on your way.”

Blaine knows Sebastian can't miss this event since they're being paid to attend _together_. He sighs and can't stop himself from opening up his Twitter. He checks his mentions, most of them are fans commenting on his outfit for tonight and a lot wondering why Sebastian is not with him.

A few minutes later, after he feels confident enough that he's calmed down and is ready to face the crowd of people he takes a deep breath. He's about to step out when he hears two people come inside and their conversation makes him stop.

“Sebastian looks like Blaine just had his way with him on the way over,” he hears one man say as he turns on the faucet. His chuckle is drowned out by the sound of water.

“Maybe that's why he didn't do the red carpet,” the other says before the first man murmurs something which Blaine can't make out. The voices stop as they make their way out of the bathroom.

Blaine takes a deep breath before dialing a different number.

“Yes?” the person on the other line answers.

“Tonight. Meet me at our- meet me at Sebastian's place in two hours. I'll find a way to leave early or get Santana to cover for me,” he says quickly trying to breath as his heart feels like it's being stomped on.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Just, please.”

“Okay.”

Blaine hangs up and leaves the bathroom. When he meets Santana again she's glaring at Sebastian across the room as he is in the middle of a conversation with his publicist, Thad.

Before Sebastian has a chance to see him, Blaine whispers to Santana, “I need to leave in two hours, make it happen.”

Santana raises an eyebrow that means he'll have some explaining to do later, but nods.

“Babe,” Sebastian says walking over and placing an arm around his waist. “Sorry, traffic,” he whispers before kissing him.

Blaine gives him a smile and nods. He laces their hands together and hang out for another half hour talking with the other guests and taking pictures before finding their table inside.

* * *

 

“What?” Sebastian asks annoyed after Thad glares at him for the fifth time.

Thad glares at him once again before asking, “Was it necessary for you to make that joke about gingers?”

Sebastian lets himself fall down on the back seat of the limo. “You're boring. I wish Blaine was here.”

“You weren't saying that when I walked in on you and Brody.”

Sebastian shrugs and dozes off until Thad shakes him awake.

“I'll let you know in how much trouble you are when you're sober.”

Sebastian simply nods as he gets out of the limo. He rubs his eyes before looking at his house confused. All the lights are off. Even if Blaine is in bed he always leaves the porch light on for him because he knows he has a hard time trying to get the key inside the lock when drunk.

He leans against the front door as he rings the doorbell. No answer. He rings four more times and nothing. He's really annoyed now. He has a weekend maid for a reason and he's probably woken up Blaine with all the doorbell ringing he's done.

Grumbling he pulls out his keys and after a few tries, opens the front door. He steps inside slamming the door by accident.

“Sorry!” he calls out, hoping Blaine isn't too angry. “Ruth!”

No answer. He walks to the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water before finally making his way upstairs.

He opens the door to his and Blaine's room slowly. “Sorry, B,” he says gently, “fucking Ruth isn't in... we should fire her.”

He receives no answer and figures that Blaine probably already went back to sleep. Yet the room is too quiet and it feels empty. He's tempted to turn on the light, but decides against it. He knows his way around this room. The amount of times he and Blaine have come in here without breaking their kiss in the dark and falling into bed together. He sits at the edge of the bed and carelessly takes off his suit. He gets into bed and when his hand reaches out for Blaine he finds his side of the bed empty.

“Blaine?” he calls out before getting up quickly. The alcohol suddenly gone out of his system. He walks over to the light switch and turns on the light. Blaine's side of the bed is still made, untouched, from the morning probably. He looks around the room and it takes him a moment to notice how badly the drawers on the dressers are closed. He reaches out for them and pulls them open. They're empty.

In the drawers he and Blaine shared there are clothes unfolded and balled up.

He pulls out his cell phone and dials Blaine's number. “We're sorry, but this number has been blocked by request of the user. If you-”

Sebastian hangs up, panic stirring inside of him. He tries two more times and receives the same message. He feels as though he can't breathe, finally he realizes he's been holding his breath this whole time. He wants this to be a horrible nightmare.

Finally he calls a number he only has on his cell phone because Blaine insisted.

The person on the other line picks up after the fifth ring. “Kurt, where is he?” he asks angry.

Kurt stays quiet on the other side. “Who?” he finally asks.

“Blaine. Where is he?” he asks suddenly wondering if maybe Kurt doesn't know, but he has to, they're best friends. “He blocked my number- he's right there isn't he?” It's quiet on the other line. “Let me speak with him, Kurt.”

“He doesn't want to speak to you.”

“Blaine! This isn't fair-” He hears the scoff and knows it's Blaine. “Kurt, just give the phone to Blaine.”

“He doesn't want to talk to you,” Kurt insists.

“Please,” he begs.

It's quiet for a long time, but manages to hear a muffled conversation. Then it goes very quiet and for a moment he thinks Kurt has hung up. “Don't try to contact him again, Cooper and I will be picking the remainder of his stuff later this week. And if you have a problem with that then you can keep everything. You had your chance-”

“This is not fair!” Sebastian cries into the phone. “Blaine, don't be like this, please talk with me.”

The phone goes quiet again. “Goodbye, Sebastian.”

The call ends and he stares at his phone, before he stands up and walks around their room. He notices there are clothes missing from their closet and pictures from the walls.

Finally after what feels like forever his phone rings and he almost drops it. For a second he thinks its Blaine, but when he looks at the screen it's Thad. He presses ignore, but it just rings again for the next ten minutes until the doorbell rings.

“Sebastian,” he hears Thad.

When he opens the door he finds Thad with a worried look.

“He's gone,” he says before he lunges at Thad and cries.

He doesn’t get any sleep that night, even after Thad has put him back into bed. All he can feel is dark and alone. He knows he deserves this. He has been cheating on Blaine for the last two months after all. And Blaine knew, but never did anything.

Until now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine is surprised Sebastian hasn't used someone else's number to contact him. Then again Sebastian knew Blaine didn't answer unknown or private calls, instead he'd hand over the phone to Santana.

He feels as if he's in a terrible dream, where he has no control of his actions.

As soon as he'd gotten the okay from Santana he'd told Sebastian he had an early morning interview and needed to go back to his place. Sebastian was already tipsy and nodded before Thad promised to get him home safe.

After he'd arrived to Sebastian's place he'd told Ruth she was free to go for the night. Ten minutes later Kurt arrived. Kurt hugged him and wiped away his tears before helping him pack his clothes and essentials into his suitcase. The whole time Blaine wanted to yell how unfair it was that he was packing everything he'd so joyfully had unpacked almost a year ago with Sebastian at his side.

Perhaps he was being childish for simply taking off without a word, but Sebastian was in the wrong here not him. Sebastian was the one who had chosen to cheat.

Santana sighs as she sits next to Blaine and takes his hand. “What do you need me to do?” Santana asks the following day when she shows up at Kurt's apartment.

Kurt briefly glances up from his laptop before returning his attention to it.

“Just keep him away,” Blaine finally answers before he stands up and leaves the living room.

Santana looks over at Kurt as he looks up concerned.

“Has he called?” Santana finally asks.

Kurt nods. “Called the moment he realized Blaine was gone.”

“Asshole,” Santana mutters as she takes out her cell phone and texts Thad. “I’ll get Puck to keep watch outside for the next couple of weeks. I’ll make sure Sebastian stays far away from him. In the meantime, please keep him busy or I can get Tina to keep him company. I’ll also have Fabray get him back in the studio as soon as possible.”

Kurt nods. “We’re supposed to go pick up the remainder of his stuff on Wednesday.”

“Hmm,” Santana hums. “Tina is in New York for the week, I guess Cooper can come keep him company.”

“I’m sure he’ll love that,” Kurt says sarcastically as he shows Santana out.

* * *

Sebastian doesn't bat an eye when he goes down for breakfast the next day and Thad is there waiting.

“Jackson is outside,” Thad says looking up as he motions for Ruth to bring Sebastian his breakfast.

Jackson is the security detail Hunter Clarington gets him every time he messes up.

Of course Hunter knows, Sebastian thinks as he forces himself to eat the pancakes in front of him.

Thad waits until he's finished and brings out Sebastian's cell phone from his pocket. “One call,” Thad says.

Sebastian considers calling Blaine again, but knows it'll be pointless. Besides, he's under contract not to bother him. Unless Blaine reaches out to him first, but very much doubts Santana will allow him to. It wouldn’t be in the best interest for them he knows. Instead he calls Brody and asks him to come over as soon as possible.

“In the meantime we'll wait for Blaine to make the first move,” Thad says and Sebastian nods.

He's been through this before. He’s messed up a couple of times before and there’s always a protocol. He's put under house arrest only allowed to leave his place for work. His phone and social media privileges taken away until Clarington speaks with him. Sometimes it’s a long speech and sometimes a couple of words that remind Sebastian he’s lucky to still be in the business.

To Sebastian’s surprise, Hunter visits him that same day. Normally, he takes a couple of days while he does damage control. Sebastian is watching a basketball game re-run while Ruth makes dinner when Thad lets him know Hunter is on his way. He turns off the TV and heads to the patio to wait there.

“Well, it’s been taken care of,” Hunter announces when Ruth dismisses herself after bringing him to the patio. “If Brody speaks about you two or the break up then he’ll be facing a lawsuit. You on the other hand will tank the career I have worked so hard to get you if you decide to go public with him.”

He’s heard this many times before. Hunter is always there to fix his problems. He honestly owes his career success to Hunter’s management. Thad has definitely helped along the way.

While he’s slightly curious as to how Hunter managed to get Brody to sign anything he doesn’t ask. He doesn’t want to know about Brody at the moment.

“Trust me, I won’t.”

“I don’t have to remind you how things will go if you break the contract.”

Sebastian shakes his head. Santana had worked a great contract for Blaine if Sebastian were to break it. It would definitely tarnish his reputation and possibly make it hard for him to land a job again. In fact at the moment he doesn’t even know if he’s going to keep the job he has at the moment.

As if reading his mind Hunter stops on his way to the front door. “Don’t worry about Artie. He’s under contract and as long as the break up is kept on the down low then there will be no pressure from his part.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian says.

After Hunter leaves Thad hands him back his cell phone and laptop. “I’m sorry about Blaine,” Thad says before leaving.

* * *

True to his word Kurt shows up on Wednesday in a truck with Finn, his stepbrother, and Puck, Blaine's personal bodyguard. The three enter his house and he leads them to the guest room.

“Thad packed up the remainder of Blaine's clothes there along with a couple other of his things,” Sebastian says motioning to the floor where there are four medium boxes. “Feel free to look through them if you want.”

Kurt shakes his head and waits for Finn and Puck to leave with a box each.

Sebastian coughs. “I thought Cooper was going to come with you.”

“Do you really want Cooper to come see you at this moment?”

Sebastian stays quiet. “You can pack his dishes and take the toaster,” he says when Finn and Puck return.

Aside from his clothes and personal items, Blaine didn't bring much with him when he moved in with him two months into their relationship. Blaine did buy decorations for the living room along with new curtains and a toaster.

“Blaine only requested his favorite coffee mug,” Kurt says as he walks over to the kitchen. He opens a cabinet before retrieving it.

Kurt looks around Sebastian's house briefly before deciding they have everything they need. Before he leaves though he stops and makes eye contact with Sebastian. “I hope whoever it was you cheated on Blaine with was worth it because he will never forgive you for this.”

Sebastian doesn't say anything as he replays the conversation he had with Brody the day after Blaine left.

“Blaine knows I've been with someone else,” Sebastian said when Brody arrived.

Brody looked at him wide-eyed. “He doesn't know it's me, right?”

“Of course not,” Sebastian shook his head. “He can never know. It would break him.”

“I'm sorry,” Brody shrugged even though Sebastian had a feeling he really wasn't. “So, what now?”

“Nothing. I told you we wouldn't be a couple even if we continued or Blaine and I happened to break up. I just thought you should be made aware because if I go down with this then I'm taking you down, too.”

“So much for not Blaine finding out,” Brody remarked before leaving.

* * *

Blaine waits nervously for Kurt and Puck to return with his stuff from Sebastian’s place. Cooper is with him, too, but they don’t talk much.

“You should have dinner with us tonight,” Cooper says as he glances out the window for the third time.

Blaine shakes his head and stays quiet. If it had been up to him Cooper wouldn’t know about his break up with Sebastian, but Santana is married to her brother after all.

“Well, at least promise you’ll reconsider moving back in.”

Blaine sighs and nods. He knows Cooper means well. Besides, at least at Cooper’s place he won’t feel so much of a burden. Kurt has been too kind allowing him to stay with him since Adam is away on a business trip.

Once Kurt returns with Puck and Finn, he has to stop himself from asking how Sebastian is doing. Puck knows him well enough though that the moment they’re alone he whispers, “He knows he did wrong. It was weird to see him so quiet when he normally doesn’t shut up.”

Blaine hesitates before asking, “He didn’t ask about me?”

Puck shakes his head before glancing behind him to check Kurt isn’t nearby. “Kurt did stop to say something to him before we left though.”

Blaine wonders what Kurt could have said, but knows that whatever it was Kurt had a good reason to say it. “Thanks,” he finally says after a moment. Puck nods and pats him in the back before walking out.

That night he unfollows Sebastian from his social media accounts. He deletes their pictures from Twitter and sets the ones from Facebook and Instagram to private. Going through them hurts and he doesn’t stop the tears that fall.

The next day Santana shows up at Kurt’s place. “Well, now that you’ve gone ahead and done that we can start to capitalize on this.”

“What did you do?” Kurt asks as Blaine repeats confused, “Capitalize?”

“Yes,” Santana nods as she paces in the living room. “Quinn spoke with Clarington and he’s giving us the chance to make what we want out of it. Not that he had a choice really.”

Blaine scoffs as Kurt rolls his eyes. “I was cheated on,” Blaine states. “None of us planned this.”

Santana looks at him for a moment before shrugging. “Well either way, Quinn and Derek want a song to record in a month because it would be good publicity to perform at the VMA's.”

“I have no say in this, huh?” Blaine asks quietly.

Santana hears him because she answers, “You're going to need a date, so start thinking of who would be a good fit without raising too many questions. As for the song, it plays out well since you have your second album due in six months anyways. Use it as an outlet,” Santana says waving her hand as she picks up her purse, ready to leave.

She’s right. However, all of the songs he’d started to pre-record or written no longer feel right.

“Quinn wants you to meet with Derek by the end of next week so get on top of that.” He nods before looking up when he hears her sigh. She’s no longer in business mode. “Your brother would really like you to come back home… or at least call him.”

Blaine nods again, but doesn’t say anything. He’s embarrassed. Cooper had tried to warn him about Sebastian when he’d announced he was moving in with him. Blaine had told him that he was wrong about Sebastian. That Sebastian was serious about him. How foolish he'd been, he thinks as he heads to his room.

* * *

Puck drives him to the recording studio for a meeting with Derek. He’s in one of the empty meeting rooms going through his notes when the door opens.

"Hey, I didn't know you were recording today.”

Blaine looks up surprised to find pop country singer, Sam Evans, smiling at him. The two have known each other for a few years, but have never been too close. Their music is different and Blaine has stuck to movies and Broadway, while Sam does the occasional TV appearance.

"I'm not. I’m meeting with Derek in an hour to start picking out songs," Blaine answers.

Sam grins. “Fun.”

Blaine smiles as Sam takes a seat next to him. "How's your album coming along?" Blaine asks.

Sam smiles, "Good, I just started to record it last week so it should be done in a couple of months."

"I can't wait to hear it," Blaine says. "I have to write new ones for mine, but I've been distracted lately."

"You need a break,” Sam says before standing up, “Oh, I'm going to London this weekend! I told the producers it was for an event, but mostly just a getaway. Come with me, it'll be fun!"

Blaine ponders what Sam has suggested. "You know what? I think I will. Thank you."

"No problem," Sam says as his agent’s assistant taps on the door to get his attention. "Got to go, but let's take a quick selfie for Instagram."

Blaine manages a genuine smile for the picture which Sam tags him in gladly. He receives a text from Santana ten minutes later, "I guess he'll work." Blaine scoffs as he puts his phone on silence and turns his attention back to his songs. Suddenly, he knows which songs he wants to perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! Thanks to everyone that read and commented on the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for over two years. Consider this a preview of a much bigger work that is to come. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
